Unfaithful
by Toria6988
Summary: Casey's married to sam, but is secretly seeing derek. what will happen. will sam and casey stay together? R&R plz


I do not own Life With Derek or the song Unfaithful

"Casey, honey, are you ready? Your friend is here"

"Almost dear. Let me put on my earrings and I'll be good to go." I looked over at my husband Sam and sighed. I didn't know how much longer I could fool him. I wasn't going to the movies with my girl friends. I was sneaking out with my stepbrother and my husband's best friend. I tried to stop, but he's addicting. I couldn't stop. I loved Derek. I also loved Sam, but not as much as I loved Derek. He was my heart my soul.

"Casey darling. Your friends are waiting." Snapping back I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be back soon honey." He smiled and I walked out the door. I smiled at Emily. She was willing to do anything to make me happy. Emily pulled over when she got a block away from my house, I looked out the window and saw Derek leaning against his car. I smiled. It was always like this. I loved this routine. I opened the car door and walked over to him. He slid his arms around me and pulled me to him. This was new. He didn't wait until we got to his house. I didn't mind though. I wasn't really paying attention on the car ride, yet hen he passed his house I looked at him sharply. I looked around to see if I recognized where we were.

When I saw Merkle street I knew we were headed to the karaoke club where he and I first kissed. I smiled. When we got in we took our seats, in the back. As the people started singing we started making out. Same old song. A new song started to play. A song that caught my attention. It was heartbreaking. I looked up to see who was singing it and my heart stopped. It was Sam. he was singing of loneliness and confusion. When he was done I walked into the restroom and pulled my cell out.

Whe the person answered I came up with a ploy.

"Honey, Emily flaked, and Derek called to see where you were, and I said I was out and he asked if he could join and of course I said yes. But anyways we were just on our way to a karaoke club, you know the one you proposed to me. Well do you wanna meet us there?"

"im already there. Ok well Derek should already be there. Emily is dropping me off right now.."

"Ok sweetie." Smiling I walked out of the bathroom, went to Derek and told him everything. When I was done, we got up and headed towards Sam. he smiled as I walked up. I kissed him and slid my hand in to his. We sat down. I was in the middle. We sat there calmly watching people sing and talk. Well that is until Derek started playing with me. Squirming I yelped and stood up. Excusing myself I stood up and went to the restroom. Derek smirked and stood too. I think im going to sing.

Just as I was about to reach the bathroom someone pulled me behind stage. It was Derek.

:You need to tell him. I want you to myself." Nodding I knew it was time I knew the perfect way to do it. Through a song. I went on stage and picked out my song. Straightening up I looke over and Sam and I began to sing

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

I looked back over at Sam, and saw the comprehension in his eyesTears started rolling down his face at the same time mine made their debut. I walked off and into Derek's arms. When we walked out Sam was no longer there. When we reached our house there was a note that said he was having the marriage annulled. The next day I found he had moved to America.


End file.
